pearlsbeforeswinefandomcom-20200214-history
Larry
Lawrence, usually called "Larry" is a crocodile who lives next door to Zebra. He is seen talking to Zebra the most frequently in the crocs' attempts to kill and eat Zebra. Despite their antagonistic relationship, the two have exhibited signs of a grudging friendship. Education There is very conflicting information given about Larry's education. On October 12, 2007, Larry was reading his high school yearbook with Billy. However, on June 14, 2010, Billy mentioned that Larry dropped out in the fourth grade, leading to serious confusion as to whether or not he made it to high school. However, he at least made it to fourth grade before dropping out. Personality Jobs Chicken Farmer Larry once started a chicken farm, but the idea didn't turn out well, due to the fact that he dressed up as the founder of KFC, and their chicken feed was KFC chicken. He ended up selling the farm to his friend Bob, who was subsequently executed by the chickens. McDonald's Employee In one strip, Larry has a job at McDonald's. Personal Life Intelligence Larry appears to be of average intelligence for a crocodile (which is stupid), and speaks with a faint Russian accent. He has to be smarter than many crocs, because he is still alive, but it has been stated many times that he is the stupidest croc. It also should be noted that he has an uncanny ability to absorb information from the Science and History Channels unconsciously, as he uses them to bore him to sleep,, a fact that once almost won him a game of Jeopardy. He lost because he was unable to pronounce 'zebra' correctly. Friends and Family Patty Larry's wife, Patty, has average female-crocodile intelligence. She is annoyed by her husband's many faults, but cares about him. When Larry's parents visited their house, called him a failure and left; she then opened the door and yelled at them "He may be a failure, but he's my failure, #$@^$ it!", to which Larry replied "Dat nicest ting anyone say bout me." Junior Main Article: Billy. '' Junior is Larry's son. Unlike him, Junior is intelligent and goes to school. Larry always tries to make Junior not do his homework and play with him (e.g., on their Wii). He is a vegetarian, although his anatomy says differently. Junior has a crush on Zebra's niece, Joy, so obviously Larry and Patty disapproved. When Patty found out about this, she told Larry: "If you would have eaten him like a normal crocodile, none of this would have happened!" To this Larry responded: "But me love him." At this, Patty beat Larry up.This might imply that Larry had eaten Junior's siblings, as crocodiles usually have more than one child at a time. Junior and Joy tried to bring the families together at a Christmas party, but every one let Larry alone with another one of Joy's uncles, then came in with a covered platter. It turned out that it was KFC chicken inside, because he knocked out the zebra with a "Key of Friendship" that he had earlier obtained, but he was to fat to throw onto the barbeque, so he ended up eating one of his legs raw. Bob Bob is Larry's best friend, and often can be recognized by the fact that he wears a hat most of the time. He is just as "intelligent" as Larry is. Since he is named Bob, and crocs named Bob do not fare well, he frequently dies, but is somehow reborn. Not much is known about him, besides the fact that he wears a hat most of the time. Larry cares about Bob, as shown when after one death, Larry attempted to use Cryogenics to revive Bob, but he actually just shoved him in their cooler, which he filled with ice. Prayers * "God grant me da serenity to accept da prey me no can catch. Courage to catch da prey me can. And da wisdom teef to chew da big ones." * "Now me lay me down to sleep. Mow da zeebas down like sheep. Give dem to me nice and dead. Me no happy 'Til me fed." ''Please note that Larry does not say "Amen" at the end of his prayers. See also *Zeeba Zeeba Eata *Billy Category:Characters Category:Crocs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Main Characters